Driving Cars
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Dean's trying to concentrate and distracting Castiel is distracting! Rated M for adult content. Dean/Castiel.


No matter how many times it happened, Dean would never get used to the way Castiel just zapped into existence beside him. Even with the angel calling ahead these days, angelic GPS blinded by the Enochian sigils carved into Dean's ribs and Castiel's sadly flagging powers, it still didn't prepare the hunter for the suddenness of the angel landing beside him, or take away the breathlessness of seeing Castiel again after painful hours spent apart.

It was no different on the day when Dean was driving back to Sam and their motel room after going for a drive around town to clear his head, to think about Castiel, to marvel, to think, to wonder at the seriousness of their relationship. The hunter didn't regret his relationship with Castiel at all, was more surprised by the steadiness of it, the ever growing love and respect they shared, the easiness with which Dean himself had fallen into almost married life with Castiel. He was complacent, happy, felt good about something for the first time since he could remember, felt hope, felt mutual heated love in ever basking glory and perfection from his angel.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said beside him, voice deep, inviting, seemed more tense than usual, made Dean swerve into the flow of oncoming traffic with a curse of strained shock. "You seem a little surprised."

"A little surprised, he says," Dean said, breath tight in his throat as he corrected his course on the tarmac, narrowly missing someone in a shiny black BMW heading the other way. "I'll say. I'll never get used to you dropping in on me like that, dude. Hey, are you alright, Cas? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine," Castiel replied, seemed like he was being purposefully evasive.

Dean's gaze flickered over to Castiel's taut face, his gasping breath huffing from ripe, tempting lips and making his slender chest heave against his pristine shirt and tie. Dean glanced back at the road once more, made sure he was on a level course before glancing down at Castiel's lap, at slender fingers curled tightly against the angel's firm thigh, at the erection pressed teasingly in hard temptation against Castiel's pants.

"Ah," Dean said, understanding flooding his voice, his body at the realization that his angel was horny.

Castiel squirmed against his seat, didn't say anything just turned translucent blue eyes onto Dean pleadingly.

"I've been thinking about you, Dean," Castiel suddenly said. "I want you, Dean. I want you now."

He reached forward, slid his hand between Dean's legs and cupped Dean's ever growing erection with one firm hand and squeezed.

"Dude," Dean said, sharply, as the car swerved ominously into oncoming traffic once more. "Please, trying to drive here."

"Dean, please," Castiel said, as he unzipped Dean's jeans with slender, shaking fingers. "Please, Dean."

Dean didn't get any further say in the matter, for Castiel leant forward, hooked his head beneath Dean's arm stretched out, hand on the wheel, before he eased Dean's erect dick from his boxers with eager fingers. Dean's breath came in huffing gasps, labored exhalations threatening to fog the windshield in front of him as Castiel angled himself flatter still against the bench seat, head lower now between Dean's legs. Dean moaned loudly when he felt Castiel's mouth close around his cock, dry lips a surprising counterpoint to the angel's wet mouth and tongue.

"Oh, God, Cas," Dean said, voice a breathy moan as he struggled to concentrate on the road ahead, chest heaving at the feel of Castiel sucking him off skilfully, too far gone now to want him to stop.

The angel's head bobbed between his legs, pulled the most obscene, strangled moans from Dean's mouth, hands shaking on the wheel as he swerved dangerously towards the central median, honks from a startled truck driver heading in the other direction. Castiel's mouth pulled away from Dean's dick at the loud noise, large blue eyes wider still as he stared out the windshield at the bright day, lips shining and catching the light temptingly.

"No, baby, please, don't stop," Dean moaned, pushed Castiel's head between his legs once more, cried out when Castiel swallowed him back again, throat working convulsively around his head. "Cas, unnhhh."

Dean frantically looked for a place to park, pulled over in a half empty parking lot, left the engine idling as he rested his hand on Castiel's neck, hips jerking up into the angel's wet mouth eagerly. Dean's groans turned into frantic gasps of arousal, as he fucked his dick harder into his lover's mouth, eyes closed as he rested his head back against the head rest, mouth slack as a scream of Castiel's name worked loose from his throat as he flooded Castiel's mouth with his come.

His hips lifted from the seat with the force of his orgasm, his lover's name a chant on his tongue as he felt Castiel pull away from him, eyes drifting lazily half closed as he leant in to steal a kiss from Dean's slack mouth. The hunter kissed him, sloppily, mouths wet, open, tongues heavy and thick in each other's mouths as the angel pushed Dean against the car door, trapping his lover between the door and the wheel.

Castiel pulled away, slightly, left a small gap between their tight packed bodies, as he fumbled his belt loose, unzipped his dark pants and pulled his dick from his boxers eagerly. His lips were red, swollen, shining, parted in plump ripeness near to Dean's own, breath huffing against the hunter's skin in small gasps of panted arousal.

"Please, Dean, please," he said, eyes pleading, needy, sweet mouth peppering Dean's face, his lips with urgent kisses.

"I don't know what's gotten into you today, Cas, but - _God, yes_, - don't stop - _Cas - please don't stop,"_ Dean begged, eyes closed, head twisting painfully beneath Castiel's kisses, breath huffing and catching in his throat, his chest, ruffling Castiel's hair.

Castiel's slender hand snaked out, unlatched the door from behind Dean's back, chuckling when the door swung open and tumbled them both out upon the ground. Dean grunted at the impact, back slamming against the ground as Castiel's weight pressed down upon him, trapping him against the asphalt, hunter's legs splayed wide around his lover's hips.

"Dude, please, people," Dean gasped out, trying to catch his breath, twisting his neck to try and see if there was anyone watching but his view was limited.

"There's no one else here, Dean, only cars," Castiel murmured, leaning closer to nibble gently at the hunter's jaw line, tongue lapping out in fast, kitten-licks, tasting the salt and tang of Dean's aroused sweating skin, coupled with the hunter's cologne, the musky scent of Dean himself.

Dean moaned, could fight Castiel's attentions no longer and he leant in, closed the distance between them, claimed Castiel's soft mouth in stolen, heady kisses, erection rubbing against the angel's with every movement they made. Dean's hands slid over Castiel's body, tucked in beneath his lover's tan coat, before cupping Castiel's ass, pressing him in closer to his own body urgently.

Castiel started rutting against him, agonised groans of need working past kiss swollen ripe lips, eyes closed against the friction, and he didn't protest when Dean flipped him onto his back and pulled his pants lower around his thighs, effectively trapping the angel where he lay. Dean straddled him, weight bearing down on his lover's thighs as Castiel stared up at him, blue eyes catching the rays of the sun and turning the beautiful blue of his irises fiery, shiny, aflame.

"Oh, God, Cas, you're beautiful," Dean gasped out, unable to stop himself when he saw Castiel laid bare open beneath him, all his for the taking, only his.

Castiel remained silent, fingers reaching for Dean greedily, peeling the hunter's jeans from around Dean's sturdy hips, eyes blinking owlishly as his tongue peeked out from between his lips. Dean moaned as the angel's fingers skimmed across his exposed skin in tickling rhythms, before he reluctantly pulled away, to stand and kick his boots away, swiftly followed by his jeans. He stood, scanning the parking lot once more, just to make sure they really were the only ones there, half naked, cock curling up towards his abdomen proudly.

"Dean," Castiel keened, voice pleading, insistent, needy, wanting him.

"Just a minute, dude," Dean murmured softly, before he turned, to rummage in the glove compartment, in an attempt to find some lube, ass bobbing in the sunny air as he worked.

Castiel watched him, erection hard, aching, needing to be inside Dean or for Dean to be inside him; he didn't care which as long as he was with Dean. He listened to Dean's curses growing stronger by the second, voice harsh, annoyed, needing to lay with Castiel as soon as he could yet the search for lube remained empty and unfulfilled. Eventually he found some hidden beneath the passenger seat, dropped and kicked there the last time they'd fucked urgently in the back of the Impala one sweaty, lust filled evening.

Dean cried out in self congratulation, before returning to kneel beside his lover, smiling down at the trusting, ever patient blue eyes of Castiel staring fixedly at him. Castiel's fingers played across his naked thighs, watched with always attentive eyes as Dean eased his iwn hole open with lube slicked fingers, gasps of arousal filling the air as he fucked himself onto his own hand. Castiel watched him, licked his lips with little darting laps of his tongue, eyes growing wider still with need, with want, with desire.

Finally, Dean straddled his lover's lap eagerly, felt Castiel's hips jerk up against his own, slender fingers digging into his hips as the angel sheathed himself in Dean's tight channel, filled him with his thick member easily. Dean cried out, before he started fucking himself hard against Castiel's body, hips slamming together in a torturous rhythm of aroused pleasure, breath coming thick and heavy between them. Castiel's head bobbed with the force of Dean writhing against him, eyes closed and lips parted as he let Dean ride him, setting the rhythm, face slack with rapture, sweat dappled cheeks looking flushed and healthy in the light.

Dean loved the feel of Castiel inside him, pounding into him with strong thrusts of his hips, fingers digging and twisting into his flesh and making him hurt. Dean fucked harder against him, wanted more of Castiel inside him, wanted Castiel to hurt him until the pain turned to pleasure once more. He didn't realize he'd even said any of this aloud until Castiel's eyes opened and stared up at him, gazes locking as the angel fucked into him harder, harder, harder still, hips pounding against Dean's, hard enough to hurt the hunter until it came full circle into pleasure again.

Dean came without being touched, shooting his spunk across the angel's shirt-clad abdomen, Castiel's name screaming from his throat as he threw his head back with pleasure. Castiel felt Dean's muscles convulse around him, waves of pleasure and bliss rippling through his lover and pulling him under into his own climax. He leant against Dean, eyes closed tight as he wailed for his lover, filled him with his spunk as he continued to pound into him, riding out the last of his orgasm.

Castiel laid back against the ground, exhausted, sated, sweating beneath the sun, as Dean leant in to kiss him, the angel's now soft dick still sheathed inside his ass. The hunter slowly eased himself away from his lover's body, laying down wearily in a heap beside Castiel, chest rising and falling with uncertain rhythms as their gazes locked. Castiel leant in, eyes locked with Dean's lips, before he pressed a soft, sweet kiss against Dean's mouth. Dean responded, turned the kiss dirty and wet, hot tongues sliding against each other in wanton patterns.

The sudden sounds of a car slowing down at the entrance to the parking lot made first Dean, then Castiel scramble to their feet, to grab discarded clothing and scramble into the Impala mere moments before the approaching car pulled into the empty parking spot beside them. Dean fired the ignition to the Impala, seat hot and scalding in the midday sun against his naked thighs, as Castiel remained as demure beside him as ever.

Dean pulled away, cursing the timely arrival of a potentially nosy onlooker when he had his pants down, enjoying private time with his lover.

"Next time you pop up beside me, Cas, do it in a more private place, okay?" the hunter asked, scanning the road ahead for a likely place to stop, to put his jeans back on in private.

"My apologies, Dean. I shall appear when you are in the shower in the morning," Castiel promised, gruff voice expressionless as usual.

Dean almost crashed the car at that promise, breath huffing in sudden arousal at the angel's words, turning his wide gaze to the patiently smiling Castiel beside him.

"Dude, you better not be joking," Dean said, voice wheezing against his constricted throat.

"I do not joke, Dean," Castiel replied, gruff voice amused, intimate, one hand reaching out to stroke Dean's knee tenderly before the angel disappeared, leaving Dean to curse, to drive back to the motel room alone, half hard and wanting the angel still ...

-fini-


End file.
